


alarm clock

by blingket



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Mirror Episode: s04e04 Hang the DJ, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fights, First Dates, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Smut, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingket/pseuds/blingket
Summary: blind dates are weird. timed relationships are weirder.[warning: this is not a shot for shot remake of the episode! in fact, a lot of things won't be the same. thought i'd credit all elements i borrowed from.]





	1. strange

Jonghyun has been in the dating scene for a while. Too long, actually. Crying every night over a broken heart has become tedious, and hard to explain to his landlord when other tenants had noise complaints. It’s a bit embarrassing to have to use these kind of services to find the one, but it’s his only choice now.

 

The men he’s been meeting have been, for lack of a better word, worthless. Men with no ambition, men with no appreciation for art or music, men with no passion for anything. Tonight would be different, hopefully. He’s colored his hair back to black, he’s wearing his best suit, he smells like fresh flowers; he’s the man of the hour.

 

“MOTO, is it bad that I’ve lost pretty much all the feelings of excitement and butterflies that come with these dates?” Jonghyun fixed his cuff to show off the majority of his watch, but not all of it, so as to not seem show-offy.

 

“If you are feeling this way, perhaps you would like to change the profile we have on file for you--”

  
“No, that’s okay,” he sighs. “Forgot I can’t vent to you.”

 

“I apologize if my response wasn’t helpful, would you like to reset the voice and personality you set at the beginning of your contract--”

 

“MOTO, go silent.”

“Going silent.”

Jonghyun has had back and forths with MOTO before, but he just couldn’t handle it tonight. He was nervous enough, and he didn’t know why.

 

Slipping his phone and wallet into his pocket, he left his house and began to drive.

 

—————————————————

 

The drive seemed normal at first; typical late night madness, common street noises and disgruntled workers hiding their road rage behind their phones. Jonghyun’s hand gripped the steering wheel in shock as his ringer went off, blaring an assortment of horns and strings that one might classify as “jazz” music. The number is unknown, and while he feels to ignore it, since it might be a telemarketer, he also feels this intense need to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

A deep, interesting voice, textured with a zipper-like quality answered back. “Oh, hi. I was hoping you wouldn’t be on your way already…”

 

“Kibum?”

 

“Yeah! Sorry…” The man seem distracted, and the dull noise of cars honking angrily sets the mood on the other side of the call. “I’m stuck in traffic right now, I don’t think I’ll make it there by 9.”

 

“I’m also stuck in traffic!”

 

Jonghyun was not stuck in traffic. In fact, he was close to the restaurant already, but he hates inconveniencing people.

 

“Oh, how awful. I’ll call the restaurant and let them know we’ll be late…”

 

Jonghyun pulls up to the restaurant parking lot as he said this. “Yeah, cool, thank you. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yes, you will.” There was a slight hitch in his voice when he said this, like he was trying to hold in a squeal or a laugh.

 

The phone call ends.

 

—————————————————————

 

Jonghyun has been waiting in his car for 10 minutes.

 

Jonghyun has been freaking out.

 

_What the fuck did that phone call mean…? Why was he so assertive? ‘Yes you will’? What the FUCK was that?_

 

Jonghyun tends to overthink, it’s kinda his thing. It’s not something he does super often, but too much silence can force it.

 

He decides after the 100th turn of his thumb ring that he would try to ease his mind with some phone games.

 

Through the whimsical *bloop bloop* of his underwater-themed puzzle, he doesn’t hear the ringing of his car alarm and the click of his passenger door opening.

 

He’s not alone anymore.

  



	2. weirdo

There were two people in the car now.

 

Jonghyun’s attention turned to the thin, clean man next to him, adjusting his tie and perfectly coiffed hair. “This car is so small inside, no one would ever even know--”

 

“Who? Are you?” Jonghyun was far calmer than he should be, feeling more intimidated than threatened or worried.

 

“Kibum,” the man replied, “we spoke on the phone earlier? I’m your date for the evening? We got matched through--”

 

“Yeah, I got that. What are you doing in my car?”

 

“Well, it’s hardly a car, actually. And I thought it may be more fun if we met here, more intimate.”

 

Kibum’s eyes finally met Jonghyun’s. They’re hazel, bright, and lacking fear. He was a bit too relaxed, very comfortable in this car he’s never been in, very perfect in all of his movements, from the blinking to the hand gestures. He seemed robotic in a way, not lacking empathy or emotion, but just so flawless in every position he sat. All the words he said sounded like they were being said for the very first time. 

 

Jonghyun felt strange, but he’s been having this feeling all night, so he shrugged it off as first date jitters. But he’s only ever been on first dates up until this point, so what was different about tonight?

 

“Are we not g-going to go inside?” Jonghyun hardly ever stutters. Something about being in front of a man so unintentionally controlling made his blood run cold, and his tongue go numb. 

 

Kibum noticed his apprehension and attempted to shift his behavior from formal to informal. His legs crossed in his seat, and his body turned towards Jonghyun. “I’ll be honest. I lost the reservation.”

 

Jonghyun blinked slowly. “How did you lose the reservation?”

 

“I got mad they wouldn’t let me adjust the time frame, so I got angry. We don’t need fancy food anyway.” 

 

Jonghyun was confused. Was this a prank? Everything about this encounter was weird, off in more ways than one. 

 

Kibum looked around for a good minute. He tried to note every single detail of the car, what’s inside that he could see without making Jonghyun even  _ more _ uncomfortable. After one last scan, without looking Jonghyun in his eyes, he sighs. “I lied again.” He checked his watch, “we’re actually on time now. Come on.” He stepped out of the car and started to briskly walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

 

_ Is this guy out of his fucking mind? What the hell was THAT? _

 

\-------------------------------

 

The restaurant was beautiful, simple, dimly lit and smelled like wood and incense. There were about 7 tables in the small, intimate space, and there was one lone table in the middle, with two empty chairs, and a bottle of wine with candles. Assuming it was theirs, he walked towards it, eager to sit down after the hour of confusion he just went through. As he walked, he noticed Kibum wasn’t walking with him. He looked back and saw him talking to a lady at the front, legs crossed in a “relaxed” fashion, arm cocked up on the table. Kibum stared at him for a couple of seconds, turned his attention back to the woman, said a few words followed by a nod, and proceeded to saunter back to Jonghyun. 

 

“Come along,” he said, “before the bread gets cold.” He put his hand on the small of Jonghyun’s back, gesturing towards the back door of the restaurant. Standing next to him, now, he realized how small he was next to him. Sure, he was skinnier, but taller, nonetheless, and certainly more assertive. 

In a trance, he followed him up a flight of metal stairs, growing more nervous with every  _ clank, clank _ of the steps. The cool breeze hit his neck in a weird way, almost feeling like someone whispering into him. 

The rooftop had a gazebo (tent? thing? he wasn’t sure,) with a low table and soft pillows underneath for kneeling on. It was beautiful, like something you’d see in a furniture store display room. 

 

Kibum took his hand and led him to the seating area, waiting for him to get comfortable before he sat down. 

 

Jonghyun chuckled hesitantly, “If I had known I was gonna be on the floor, I would’ve worn looser pants…”

 

“Yes, those pants are quite tight.” Kibum’s eyes darted down to his lap and back up to his eyes innocently. 

 

Seven whole seconds passed before someone spoke again.

 

“Well, you’re a fucking weirdo.” Jonghyun was fed up with all the mystery shit this clown was pulling.

 

Kibum cracked his neck with a small smile. “Care to explain why you’ve labelled me as such?”

 

“Yeah, well, for starters, lying about the reservation was weird. Coming into my car without asking, which, by the way, how did you even know that was my car?--”

 

“You drive a Lamborghini, you know that right? You have a vanity plate on a fucking Lambo as if you’re not already one of like, three people in this city that owns a Lambo, you just HAVE to have your name on it too? You’re the weirdo. Weirdo rich guy.”

 

“Oh, I’m the weirdo rich guy? Who’s the one that can afford to just have rooftop dinners as a first date! Look how you’re dressed!--”

 

“So, you like how I’m dressed, then?”

 

Jonghyun’s ears felt hot. He played with his soft black hair and scoffed.

 

“Do you want answers, or no?”

 

“...”

 

Kibum sighed. “Lately, I’ve been tired of this whole system. Getting matched is pointless if I don’t know what to anticipate. I’ve been on the worst dates lately, so when you answered, I got to get a feel of who you were. I liked your voice, so when you came, I climbed in your car. Saw you were handsome, and that you owned an expensive car, so you’ve gotta be a little bit of an asshole. And that’s better than nothing.”

 

Jonghyun sighed back. “What about the whole table deal?”

 

“I just started doing this, it’s pretty smart. If my date just feels bad as I see them, we stay at the table and get a shitty menu. If the date looks right and gives off a good vibe, we come here.”

 

There was a bit of silence between the two elitists.

 

“You’re the first to make it up here.”

 

Jonghyun was surprised to hear this, and he knows he couldn’t be lying. He lowered his head so he was mostly covered in his bangs and blushed from underneath them, quietly picking apart some bread to dip in pesto. 

 

“You wanna start talking, forreal this time? I promise I’ll stop with the cryptid nonsense,” Kibum said, through soft chuckles. 

 

“Sure. But you’re going first.”


	3. chapter 3: prison

Laughter filled the air as the waiter came with plates and bowls of food and sauces that remind them both of home, but for different reasons. 

Jonghyun continues to tell his story, so happy to be free and open that he hardly notices the waiter. Kibum doesn’t take his eyes off of him, yet still manages to thank the man and start making his plate for him.

“So, Roo’s just in a stand-off with the Roomba, and I’m telling you, she thinks it’s her replacement! She’s going absolutely apeshit trying to intimidate my little cleaner and- - god you just had to be there,” he said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“Sounds like your dog is quite the diva. My kind of gal.” Kibum smirks and sets his date’s bowl down in front of him. Jonghyun didn’t wanna bother him about it, but something about that last part bothered him. 

“So, is that your kind of thing? Girls, I mean?”

“Well, we’re both grown, so women. And, I don’t really have a preference. I just want someone fun. Someone to go skydiving with and ride on bulls with and start fires with and--”

“Well, there comes a point when too much fooling around has to stop. When people have to get rest and lay in bed and drink hot chocolate and small things like that.”

“I never said those things weren’t fun. But, if we’re in bed all day, we miss so much…”

Silence. The two were getting along so well.

Jonghyun started to eat, mumbling as he struggled to wrap meat around the large pieces of lettuce.

Calmly, without making eye contact, Kibum grabs the lettuce wrap and starts to fold in the meat for him. “I’ve never actually dated anybody. Nothing I would consider dating, 3 months was my longest. A long time ago, someone I trust with my life told me I have to remember to keep play and work time equal, so I don’t end up dull or tired or overworked. Experience keeps me creative, and I never want to lose that.” He finished wrapping the meat and motioned for Jonghyun to open his mouth, to which Jonghyun obeyed.

Looking down, crunching softly, Jonghyun slowly nods and plays with his rings again. “I haven’t been in a real relationship in a while, but we broke up amicably. They’re still a great friend of mine, and for so long I thought that maybe that was a sign we were supposed to get back together. Then, I grew up, now I’m here: meeting mysterious, handsome men who overshare just as much as I do,” he says with a comforting smile. 

Kibum let go of the tension he built up in his shoulders, feeling like maybe this the last first date he’s gonna have. He was content with this.

“Hey… Have you looked at our timer?”  
“No, not yet, I’ve been too busy being turned around and confused.”

“Let’s not. Let’s just not look at it. Not yet.”

Jonghyun was about to ask why, but his voice seemed too sincere and genuine that whatever reason he may have had behind the request was valid. “Okay.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went well, bellies were full, and the warm air of the calm Seoul night had the two feeling quite comfortable and relaxed. Jonghyun’s cheeks were rose-colored, his fingers trailing up and down Kibum’s arm while he giggled about a joke he didn’t bother explaining out loud. He missed this feeling, even if it was fleeting, even if it was only for tonight. But he wouldn’t dare say that.

Kibum watched as his date for the evening sat mesmerized with his hands, holding them, moving his fingers around one by one, slowly. Jonghyun whispered little things to himself as he did so, cooing at the cleanliness, the perfection. It was as if they had never seen a day of hard labor in their lifetime.

“Are you having fun, puppy?” Kibum allowed his fingers to intertwine with Jonghyun’s, his eyes focused on his lips. 

“Puppy? Are we close enough for that?”

“What, you don’t like it? I think it describes you perfectly. You’re clingy, small, eager for touch… eyes big and filled with curiosity…” Kibum’s words trailed off as he willingly drowned himself in the quiet and gentle waves of Jonghyun’s two perfect pools. 

“You’re drunker than I am aren’t you?”

Kibum started to giggle uncontrollably. “Was it that corny? I guess I don’t usually say things like that... “

“I can tell you don’t. You’re too cool, exact, put-together for the loose words of a boy in love.”

Kibum’s giggles turned into roaring laughter, “IN LOVE? This is our first date! You’re insane! How conceited are you?” Kibum unlocked their hands and got up to put on his coat.

“Why is it considered conceit to be aware of my own attractiveness and charm? Do you not think I’m handsome?”

Kibum walked back over to him, speaking low and slow, getting reaaaallll close to his face. “Look, love, you’re very good-looking. And you have a lovely voice. And a beautiful body. But what you’re not going to do is pin me as the sucker falling all over you when it’s YOU... finding every... detail... of my being to become infatuated with.” 

Jonghyun swallowed whatever saliva was left in his mouth after hearing that. He thought maybe getting a bit drunk would relieve some of the fear he felt when he was around him, but the pit in his stomach at this very moment said otherwise. Everything about this man was intense: the scar in his eyebrow, the little smirk he does when he knows he won in a conversation, the way his voice creeps up the back of your neck even when he’s not even behind you. Jonghyun spent so much of his life trying to intimidate others with his snarky tone and muscles that he’d never been made to feel as small as he actually was.  
The words he wanted to say were locked in his mouth, not even trying to get out at this point. Kibum felt robbed of a response, so in an attempt to free the puppy of this verbal prison he’s put himself in, he did what he did best.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to him. on new year's day, 2018, i watched this episode with him by my side. it was the first time in days that i felt normal again. i want all of us to feel normal again.
> 
> this is also dedicated to all the blingkets who wanted jonghyun and key to act together. 
> 
> please give me feedback! all forms of criticism are appreciated, as this is my first fic.
> 
> chapters are short! i write for people with short attention spans, and i will warn you all when a long chapter is coming. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> you can reach me on:  
> twt: @y2kjh  
> curiouscat: d3vils


End file.
